Leading By Example
by Hikishi
Summary: My second one-shot sidefic for Acting On Instinct. A gift fic for Yilun. Heero POV. 1x5


-1Author's Note:

Hi again,

I've don't another little sidefic here for AOI. It's a gift fic for Yilun who wanted to know how Heero reacted to the happenings at the beginning of the story. Heero is the calmer of the two, so he'll seem a little cold in this fic, but try to remember, He had to switch off his feelings for Duo as it were, and Heero being Heero, focused his attention on 'Fei instead. So if he seems a bit callous over Duo, that's why.

AOI Sidefic: Leading By Example by Hikishi

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, which feels much like a personal affront for me to say…

Parings: 1x5

Warnings: Blood, Sad

Genres: POV, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance.

* * *

LEADING BY EXAMPLE

Sally let us in to see Duo after he was moved from Intensive Care three days ago. He looked so frail and still, lying in the bed, machines keeping him alive, fed and monitored.

Quatre had insisted on a private room for him, so we didn't have to worry about other patients and families staring and stirring rumours. The papers nowadays will print anything. Winner, knowing more than any of us what it's like to constantly be in the public eye, has taken over to ensure that press don't get wind of Duo's current condition and running interference to keep them off our backs.

We're all in a state here. Duo's heart stopped three times. Once in the ambulance, twice on the operating table. For reasons unknown. Trowa took over when he got here, commanding a status report from Sally and making all decisions for me. I should be doing that, but every time Sally asks me a question my mind just goes blank and I panic. I feel useless, incompetent.

When Une called me to tell me the assignment had been completed, I'd smiled, thinking my lover and my best friend were coming home straight away and planning to cook a huge dinner to celebrate and turn down the guest bed for Duo. My elation lasted all of seconds when I registered her next words

"_They're coming in hot._" She'd told me with a worried frown, and I froze, fear clawing it's way through me and turning me to stone. I don't remember the rest of the conversation.

The next thing I knew, I was at the hospital having thrown my bathrobe over my ratty old sweat pant and tee and feet shoved into sneakers without any sock. I must have run all the way here or caught the bus as I didn't have my car keys with me. My hearts was trip-hammering in my chest. All I could do was pray that they were all right. Duo had promised to bring Wufei home safe. Had he not been able to keep his promise?

I'd been frantic with worry while I waited. No one would tell me anything, and I hadn't been allowed to see either of them. I was all alone in the waiting room Sally had set aside for us, Quatre out front dealing with reporters and Trowa finding out about the medical situation, making the decisions I couldn't make.

Wufei had listed me as his next of kin but I was in no state to decide on his care. I was scared beyond belief. They had kept asking me things like what my partner was allergic to and could I authorise them to turn off life support if he didn't wake up. It all got too much and I was sitting there, contemplating what life would be like without him when I heard him speak.

"It's bad, Heero." He said quietly, his voice raspy as he sat down beside he. Wufei was pale, and covered in blood. "They had to do CPR in the ambulance."

I just stared at him in shock, wondering if God was giving me a final chance to speak with him.

"They won't tell me anything." I replied dumbly closing my eyes against the apparition of my dying lover. "I don't know what to do." My voice creaked with pain and despair.

"We'll be all right." He came back with after a moment. "You're a Gundam pilot, just like the rest of us. I need you to be strong Heero, for both of us. Duo needs us."

"_You_ need me." I pointed out insistently.

He went paler still, and I tensed, realising he was fading fast.

"Heero, listen to me. We're not important right now. Duo is-"

"I don't want him, I want YOU!" I cried out instantly, I'd already lost Duo, he didn't love me the way I loved him, and now I'd fallen in love with Wufei, easing that pain. I couldn't bear to think I was losing him as well.. "He _promised_ me he'd bring you back to me safe. He _promised!_" I buried my face in my hands, no longer able to look at the ghost.

"And I'm here Heero. He kept his word. He brought me back to you." He maintained.

I suddenly felt a solid weight on my shoulder and turned to regard my lover in shock. Wufei was real, sat beside me, stinking of sweat, and dirt and blood. Living.

"I don't…I don't understand." I blurted out in shock, crushing him to me in a hug. "they were asking me to make decisions for you… they said they needed to operate."

Wufei shook his head at me.

"Not me. Duo. He was hurt. Shoved me clear."

"But…"

"Shoved me clear Heero." He said firmly. "He told me he loved us, and that he promised. I had to dig him out."

"He loves us?"

At first I didn't get it, then it hit me. Duo had thought Wu and I had been pining after each other, not fighting over him. Oh, what a mess. I had to fix this. If I could.

"Yes. He told me, and then saved my life."

I let him go and surveyed him carefully.

"You're hurt."

"Just my hands. I had to dig him out." He repeated. "Duo…He must have listed you as his next of kin."

"I don't-"

A nurse knocked on the door and entered, Trowa and Quatre following.

"Family of Duo Maxwell?"

I nodded slowly. That was right, we were his family. And when he woke up, I would make sure he knew that.

* * *


End file.
